


Fight or Flight

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2010 [29]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Jon are having problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight or Flight

**Author's Note:**

> My idea. Bleh.

"Look, Ryan, I'm not mad at you, okay? I would just really appreciate if you would pick up your clothes and put them in the laundry room."

Huffing irritably, Ryan started to pick his dirty clothes up off the floor to take them to the laundry room. "You're just like someone's mother," he muttered as he stomped out of the room.

Jon could only sigh. It's not that living with Ryan was anything new. They'd been on tours together, crashed at each other's places hundreds of times. It was Ryan's new little attitude now that they were together that seemed to make Ryan think Jon should be taking care of him or something.

And Jon was _not_ Ryan Ross' little bitch, no way, no how.

***

"Hey, get me a beer too," Ryan called from the living room, flopping down on the couch.

"Come get your own damn beer."

"But you're already in the kitchen," Ryan replied. Was it so hard for Jon to bring two beers with him instead of just one for himself?

"Not anymore," Jon quipped, landing on the couch, a beer for himself in his hand but none for Ryan.

Ryan decided not to argue, just calmly stood to get his own. It's not that Ryan didn't like living with Jon, or being with him for that matter. It was the fact that Jon never did anything for him that was starting to piss him off. Before, Jon would bring Ryan a beer without him having to ask at all.

Ryan did everything for Jon that he could, was it so much to ask to get something in return?

***

"Ryan, could you do the dishes?"

"I was gonna watch TV."

Jon stepped into the living room, doing his best to hold his tongue. "I cooked, Ryan, so it's your turn to do the dishes."

"I'll do it later, Big Bang Theory is on."

Jon had to force himself to be the bigger man, to walk away and not strangle Ryan.

***

"Jon, do you know what happened to my good belt?"

"No."

Ryan stood up straight from searching in the closet, turning to look at Jon. "Well, could you help me look for it?"

"Where did you put it last? Look there," Jon answered, stepping out of the room.

Ryan had to bite his cheek to stop himself from yelling after Jon.

***

They both knew it would happen. It was kind of inevitable, the way the tension between them continued to grow. So it didn't really surprise them when a silly argument turned into a yelling match, complete with petty insults and false accusations.

Of course, it ended in one of the only ways it could have; Ryan stormed out of the house, leaving Jon standing in the middle of the kitchen, alone and fuming.

***

It took Jon a grand total of one day to get over himself and go to Spencer's place, grabbing Ryan as soon as he was in the door and apologizing like his life depended on it. Maybe it did. Ryan accepted the apology and gave his own in return, allowing Jon to take him back home.

The two immediately retreated to the bedroom once they were home just to prove to each other how much they really did love the other.

***

"We can't keep doing this, Ryan," Jon muttered, carefully packing a bowl.

"Smoking?" Ryan wondered, looking up with a worried face.

Jon snorted, smiling fondly. "No, no, we can keep smoking. I'm talking about us fighting. We just can't."

Ryan turned his head where it was resting on Jon's lap to nuzzle Jon's belly. "I am really sorry," he nearly whispered.

Jon ruffled Ryan's hair, handing him the pipe. "I know. I am too."

Every relationship has its problems; Jon and Ryan just had to figure how to work theirs out.  



End file.
